Tiempo
by Fernandha's
Summary: —¿A dónde va? —escuchaste de Bruce antes de tomar el picaporte. /*/ —A luchar con sus fantasmas del pasado —respondió Tony, y tú azotaste la puerta al salir.


¡Hola, mis amores!

Me animé a escribir un slash-angst (quizá un poco leve, well... no lo sé x'D) Así que espero sean buen s conmigo ya que es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida con respecto a (The) Avengers, basado mayormente en la película que en el comic~

* * *

**Tiempo**

* * *

Quieres correr, a donde tus piernas lleguen; hasta que el cansancio toque la puerta de tu alma, gruñir como un idiota. Porque eras un idiota, ¿no es así? Te sientes cansado, exhausto de una manera demasiado _cursi._

No eras así. ¿Entonces, por qué te comportabas de esa manera?

Miraste a tu alrededor y la realidad te golpeó, tan dura, tan cierta. Sabías que tus ideologías ya estaban pasadas, que ya no pertenecías a ese mundo, que todo lo que alguna vez te importó quedó atrás, en aquellos tiempos.

—¿Qué sucede, Cap? —escuchaste que te decían, y volteaste. Sólo para encontrar como aquellos ojos cafés te observaban, te enojaba… y no sabías porqué. Considerabas la idea de que te analizaba para tomar nota de todo lo que su padre hizo en ti.

—Nada, señor Stark —respondiste educadamente—. Sólo necesitaba estar solo.

Esperabas que con eso él se fuera, que te dejara. No lo querías cerca, y la ironía se hacía más latente. ¿Realmente querías que se fuera o sólo sentías que debías alejarlo?

—Has estado solo por casi setenta años, Cap —resopló Tony y tú volteaste a verlo de nueva cuenta, frunciendo el seño y provocando una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro—. Sería tan descortés de mi parte dejarte aquí, aunque no me importase mucho, no quiero que te suicides y Fury me inculpe de tus idioteces.

—Quiero estar sólo, señor Stark —reiteraste de forma dura.

—Si quiere que se lo recuerde —inició Tony, llevando una taza de café humeante a sus labios, labios que por primera vez te permitiste observar de una manera tan estúpida— la torre en donde se encuentra es de mi pertenencia, Cap. En todo caso el único que debe retirarse de aquí sería usted.

Bufaste exasperado, provocando que aquellos ajenos y húmedos labios se curvearan en la sonrisa más irritante pero suculenta que alguna vez hayas apreciado en tu corta existencia. Y te asustas, te riñes interiormente por tener aquellas visiones y pensamientos tan impropios de ti, por ir en contra de todo aquello que alguna vez se te inculcó cuando niño.

Le encaraste, dejando atrás aquella pose depresiva en la que te había encontrado. Reprimiendo cualquier insulsa idea que se mostraba en una explosión de liberación en tu mente, regañándote por pensar de _ésa_ manera por un _hombre_. Por pensar de _ésa_ manera por el _hijo_ del _hombre_ que te había convertido en lo que eras, el Capitán América.

—Entonces con su permiso, señor Stark —farfullaste, caminando a un costado de su anatomía.

Dudaste, cuando un simple roce de su hombro provocó que aquella parte ardiera como nunca lo habías hecho; por una vez en aquellos ojos viste un atisbo de decepción, ¿por qué? Te preguntabas, pero sabías que no poseías la respuesta. Quizás fueron solamente unos segundos, pero te sentiste abrumado por una oleada de inquietud al sentir como el moreno te sujetaba del brazo.

—Debo recordarle que esto ya no es su tiempo, Cap. ¿A dónde piensa ir?

Fue tan corta la distancia que apreciaste con mayor detenimiento aquellas facciones tan bien marcadas en el rostro ajeno, quisiste tocarlas. Comprobar que realmente existían o sólo eran tus más tontas ideas, cuando tus ojos se desviaron a sus labios el impulso por besarlos se incrementó pero la imagen de Peggy besándote antes de lanzarte hacia aquella nave invadió tu mente y el aliento escapó de tus pulmones.

—A cualquier lugar, señor Stark. ¿Acaso piensa seguir mis movimientos? —te soltaste.

Saliste de aquella cocina, enojado, disgustado contigo mismo, a paso rápido. Con las imágenes de los labios Anthony en tu cabeza luchando contra la realidad de lo que alguna vez sentiste por Peggy.

—Buenos días —te había dicho Bruce al pasar por la estancia en dirección a la salida, incapaz de formular algo coherente sólo moviste la cabeza en señal de respuesta y partiste de ahí.

Porque tú eras Steve Rogers, te criaste con la ideología de que los sentimientos hacía alguien de tu mismo sexo eran blasfemias, un sentimiento erróneo; y aunque los respetabas, aunque te diera igual que las personas se enamoraran de esa manera y sólo te importara que realmente sintieran eso, no podías dejar de pensar que lo que tú sentías estaba mal. Porque cuando pensabas en Peggy en realidad querías comprobar si la textura de sus labios se asemejaría a la de Tony, porque sabías que para tus ideologías eso estaba mal y aún así, cuando querías probar cada porción de piel de aquél moreno, sentías que era lo correcto. Eras una persona tan contradictoria, Steve, tan contradictoria.

—¿A dónde va? —escuchaste de Bruce antes de tomar el picaporte.

Porque, después de aceptar que tú querías a un hombre sentiste miedo, un miedo a la realidad que no habías experimentado antes. Porque necesitabas tiempo para entender que ya nada era lo que recordabas.

—A luchar con sus fantasmas del pasado —respondió Tony, y tú azotaste la puerta al salir.

Tiempo para olvidar y recrear…


End file.
